AutoBots Unlimited: Maximum Leobots
Maximum Leobots is a comic series by IDW Comics, tieing into the events of the Autobots Unlimited cartoon. It's plot is that the Leobots are tricked into entering a sturggle against the Dino Knights. Characters Leobots *Scattershot (leader) - Black Lion *Nosecone - Green Lion *Lightspeed - Red Lion *Afterburner - Yellow Lion *Strafe - Blue Lion *Dino Knights **Dino Tyranno - Tyrannosaurus **Dino Brachio - Brachiosaurus **Dino Stego - Stegosaurus **Dino Sabre - Smilodon/Sabertoothed Tiger **Dino Ptera - Pteranodon **Dino Tricera - Triceratops **Dino Mammoth - Woolly Mammoth Autobots *AutoKnights **Cosmos - Space Shuttle **Sword - Dump Truck **Saber - Bulldozer **Knife - Mobile Crane **Caliber - Steam Roller **Broadsword - Excavator **Halberd - Front-End Loader **Dagger - Cement Mixer Truck Decepticons **Constructicons/Devastator ***Scrapper - Caterpillar 992G scoop loader ***Demolishor - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Scavenger - Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator ***Long Haul - Caterpillar 773B dump truck ***Payload - Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck ***Overload - Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck ***Rampage - Caterpillar D9L bulldozer ***Hightower - Obelco CK2500 Truss Crane ***Mixmaster - Mack concrete mixer *Divacons **Prey - Eagle **Jaws - Shark **Claws - Lion **Octane - Jumbo Jet/ Oil Tanker Plot At the Autobot base, the Leobots are playing cards while the AutoKnights get ready for a relic hunt. Suddenly, the Dino Knights bully Afterburner, while Scattershot says for them to leave him alone. Meanwhile, Prey is watching over the base, eyeing the conflict. Then the Knights head off, while Prey secretly follows them. At the base the 2 'Bot groups are still argueing, until the Leobots leave the table. As they walk on the bridge, Octane arrives. Octane lies to them that all along the Dino Knights are Decepticon spies, and Octane is a secret Autobot. The Leobots fall for it, and head off to destroy the Dino Knights. A grueling battle ensures. unfortunatly, Nosecone's foot touches the Space Bridge, causing the two groups to be teleported to a barren wasteland. The groups contine to battle there, until the Divacons ambush them. And to make Octane's lie "true" the Divacons do NOT attack the Dino Knights. The robot dinos only attack when their enemy attacks them. The Leobots take care of the Divacons and retreat. Then, Scattershot tells his group that if the Dino Knights are spies, they might be after the relic. Then he realizes that the AutoKnights came here to, and they could fool them and get them to help them. Then, Afterburner and Strafe spy on the AutoKnights, who are fighting the Constructicons for the relic, The Hammer of Solus Prime. The Leobots and Dino Knights jump into the battle. The Dinos clobber the Autoknights, thinking they "betrayed" them, too. The two factions clash, only for them to realize they've been tricked, as Octane arrives, taking the Hammer and forcing the Constructicons to form Devastator. All three Autobot groups battle the Cons and win. The Dino Knights apologize to the Leobots, and everything ends well. Category:Transformers series Category:Comics Category:IDW Category:Transformers: Autobots Unlimited Timeline